


Золушка в интерпретации Экзорцистов

by aleks_neko



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mini
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-29 08:39:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleks_neko/pseuds/aleks_neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Экзорцисты «играют» в театр</p>
            </blockquote>





	Золушка в интерпретации Экзорцистов

**Author's Note:**

> В соавторстве с YukiaSatomi
> 
> бета Littayuki & Phaeton

Такого рода собрания в Черном Ордене проводились крайне редко. Если быть точнее – никогда. Собрание поражало массовостью. Обычно Комуи вызывал к себе, чтобы дать задание, не более четырех человек, в зависимости от сложности. Но это – обычно. Сегодня же в его тесном, заваленном бумагами кабинете теснились все экзорцисты, на данный момент находящиеся в Ордене. Надо признать, что они были заинтригованы, по какому такому случаю смотритель всех собрал. Все, кроме Канды. Он стоял у самой двери и как обычно источал демоническую ауру. 

— Итак, не буду вас больше томить. Я собрал здесь всех, чтобы сообщить радостную новость, — Комуи от счастья светился, словно фосфор в ночи.  
Собравшиеся затаили дыхание и перестали шуметь, сосредоточенно глядя на Комуи, словно ожидая от него подвоха.  
— Тч, — Канда недовольно скрестил руки на груди и уткнулся взглядом в пол.  
— Итак, все мы знаем, что через неделю, в городе состоится праздник. День ребенка! Я узнал, что на празднике будет много ребятишек, чьи родители погибли от Акума. В общем, мы обязаны принять участие и подарить детям хорошее настроение! — Комуи перевел дыхание, восторженно оглядывая собравшихся.

Аллен искренне и широко улыбнулся. Конечно, ему эта идея нравилась. Помочь несчастным детям — это замечательно. Он уже представлял, как будет ходить по улицам, раздавая сладости и игрушки.  
Лави, предчувствуя что-то недоброе, нахмурился. То, что во главе всей этой идеи стоит Комуи, его прямо-таки напрягало. Кто знает, что этому ненормальному в голову взбредет?  
Канда попытался прикинуться веником и покинуть помещение, пока не поздно, но его поймала за рукав Линали. Она лучезарно улыбнулась, но хватку не ослабила.

— Вот дерьмо… — выругался Канда, понимая, что свалить не получится.  
— Итак, — между тем продолжил Комуи, — мы устроим детям представление! Подарим сказку наяву! Сценарий уже написан мной и утвержден мной же.   
— Здесь, — Комуи достал странного вида мешок, — на бумажках написаны роли, когда я назову ваше имя, вы подойдете и достанете бумажку. Таким образом, мы распределим роли. Приступим.

Через полчаса возни и толкотни дело было сделано.

— Ну, наконец, имею честь сообщить результаты. Главную героиню, Золушку, будет играть Аллен.  
Присутствующие зашумели, засвистели и захлопали, в то время как сам Аллен погружался в глубочайшую депрессию.

— Роль принца досталась Лави, мои поздравления. Я и Линали будем сестрами Золушки. Кроули - наша мать и мачеха главной героини, — сверкнув очками, с едва заметной иронией продолжил Комуи. — Роль любящего и заботливого отца Золушки достается генералу Кроссу.

Наверное, если бы Аллен не был на тот момент седым, то сейчас он бы непременно поседел. На его лице отобразилась скорбь и отчаяние вселенского масштаба. Вся эта идея уже не казалась веселой и радужной. Представив «любящего» отца в исполнении Кросса, Аллен судорожно сглотнул. Да уж, «отец» с кровожадной ухмылкой и пистолетом в руке ну никак не тянул на должность «любящего».

— Роль короля досталась Джерри, а королевы — Миранде. — Комуи на секунду замолчал и, еле сдерживая хохот, произнес, — а прекрасную крестную фею у нас будет играть…Канда.

Все затаили дыхание, боясь шелохнуться. С одной стороны, дико хотелось заржать, с другой, в образовавшейся тишине был отчетливо слышен скрежет зубов Канды и хруст сжимаемых кулаков. Жить хотелось всем, поэтому негласно было решено проигнорировать последние слова Комуи.

— Роли распределены, приступаем к первой репетиции. Канда, никаких возражений не приму, — видя, что у Канды есть «несколько вопросов» по спектаклю. — Через два часа во втором тренировочном зале. Все свободны.

И Комуи быстренько всех начал выгонять из кабинета. Но это так легко не удалось: Канда стоял на выходе, держась за рукоятку Мугена, и явно не собирался уходить без разговора по душам, при этом он закрыл выход другим.

— Так, я не понял, — рявкнул на него Кросс. — Ты что уперся, как маленькая девочка?

Такого напора Канда стерпеть не мог и отступил на шаг в сторону, позволяя экзорцистам выйти из кабинета смотрителя. Половина из них покраснели от едва сдерживаемого смеха. Точнее все, кроме Аллена, который был бледнее смерти и сидел на стуле, не шевелясь. 

В конце концов, в кабинете остались Канда, Кросс и Аллен. Ну и хозяин помещения, само собой. Увидев, КТО остался… Комуи решил ретироваться… Но не тут-то было.

— Смотритель, вы, кажется, кое-где начудили… — злобно шипя, Канда приставил к его горлу свою любимую катану.  
— Мальчик, ты не зарываешься? — прицелился в затылок Канды Мариан Кросс.

Комуи был в состоянии близком к обмороку. Аллен равнодушно наблюдал за развитием ситуации.  
— Канда, не ты один играешь женщину, — и на лице Уолкера расползлась ехидная ухмылочка. - прими это как должное…  
— Да-да, прими… и дуй отсюда… А то… — прошептал что-то генерал Канде, от чего у последнего заалели уши. Быстро убрав Муген, он поспешно удалился из кабинета.  
— Ученик, тебя это тоже касается…  
— Уже-уже! — донеслось в ответ.  
Двое остались в тишине, нарушаемой звуками, доносящимися из научного отдела.  
Комуи начал приходить в себя, когда генерал с едва скрываемой иронией произнес:  
— Ну вот, мы одни. На чем мы в прошлый раз остановились?

После всех репетиций, сопровождавшихся разрушением n-ого количества этажей Ордена, спектакль был худо-бедно отрепетирован. Точнее скорее худо и бедно, нежели отрепетирован.  
Наконец, настал день самого спектакля.

**За 15 минут до начала.**

За кулисами все тихо переговаривались, обсуждая роли и реплики. Многие видели свои костюмы впервые, так как наряды и инвентарь делали и привозили на протяжении всех дней репетиций. Лави, вдоволь нахихихавшись со всеми, увидел Аллена, который пытался найти укромное местечко, чтобы спрятаться от остальных, особенно от Комуи и Кросса. Но получалось плохо, так как они не сводили с него глаз.

— Ты уже разобрался с ролью? — с улыбкой спросил Лави.  
— А что разбираться, — никаким голосом ответил Аллен, - это то же самое, что у Кросса в ученичестве быть. Не вижу разницы.  
— Хе-хе-хе, - натянуто рассмеялся Лави, поняв, что тому в принципе все равно и поднять настроение никак не получится.  
Увидев Канду, который выходил из какой-то каморки в более чем мрачном настроении, Лави радостно вскрикнул:  
— Фея пришла! – и незамедлительно повис на нем.  
— Я тебе так сейчас нафеячу… — могильным голосом произнес Канда.- Руки убрал.  
— Канда, ты никак сценарий дочитал? — с ехидцей спросил Аллен   
— Стручок… Решил скончаться раньше времени?  
— Нечего было репетиции пропускать, волшебница ты наша, —не унимался тот.  
Канда бросился к нему, попутно обнажая Муген, а Аллен приготовился к нападению. Но обмен любезностями закончился, не успев толком начаться: пришли Комуи и Кросс.  
— Какие вы молодцы, собрались тут… — сверкнув очками, произнес Комуи.  
— Когда хочешь помереть своей смертью, а не от пули — куда угодно придешь, - куда-то в сторону сказал Аллен.  
— Ну, приступим, — бодрым голосом объявил Кросс.

**Сцена, где сестры и мать собираются на бал в сопровождении отца.**

— Золушка, — зычным басом выдал Кросс-отец семейства — Причеши моих дамочек. Золушка в роли Аллена послушно поклонилась и сделала несколько шагов в сторону ширмы. — _Мариан, Линали не твоя дамочка!!!_ – запричитал Ли-старший — _Да и я, кстати, тоже…_ — _Кто ты, мы уже в кабинете разобрались,_ \- напомнил Мариан. — _Могу повторить._ — Нет-нет… Кхе-Кхе, конечно же, идем, Золушка, — то краснея, то бледнея, Комуи прошмыгнул за ширму, в надежде избежать пристального взгляда генерала. — Продолжаем…Золушка, сколько раз повторять — иди к дамочкам, обслужи их по высшему разряду! — Да, папочка… Все будет сделано, как надо… — без интонаций, ответила Золушка. — И бутыль вина мне. Сейчас же. — _Мариан, рано же!_ — закудахтал Старшая дочка-Комуи, выглядывая из-за ширмы. — Цыц! Дочка, топай одеваться. Женушка, ты тоже чеши бодрее ножками, — шикнул генерал на трясущегося от страха Кроули. **Сцена, где Золушка одевает сестер и мачеху.** Люди в зале сидели с широко распахнутыми глазами и открытыми ртами, буквально затаив дыхание. Меж тем со сцены доносилось: — Аллен, аааах…Оххх… Не надо… Не надо больше. Я больше не вынесу, ах! — Учитель просил показать высший класс… — Хватит… Пожалуйста… — Все, закончил. — Следующая! — крикнул Аллен, почти выпихивая затянутого в корсет Комуи из-за ширмы. Закончив с последней жертвой, Ален остался за ширмой в гордом одиночестве. Теперь можно было переодеться и самому. Костюм, в котором Золушка первый раз предстает перед публикой, был достаточно простого покроя, из приятной на ощупь ткани и, что больше всего радовало, — без корсета. — А ничего, достаточно мило, — отметил Аллен, приложив платье к себе и вертясь перед зеркалом. Снова быстренько спрятавшись в каморке за кулисами, он без труда облачился и уже хотел выйти. Но на пути со стороны кулис возник злющий Канда, одетый в незашнурованный корсет, и с куском материи отвратительно розового цвета в руках. — _Это что?_ — Неуверенно протянул Ален, глядя на тряпку. На репетициях у Канды было что-то в восточном стиле, иначе он просто отказывался приходить на репетицию. — _Стручок, будешь задавать вопросы, живым отсюда не выйдешь,_ — злобно прошипел Канда, расправляя свою ношу. Принесенная вещь оказалась платьем. Как отметил про себя Аллен, это был сценический костюм феи. Дико захотелось засмеяться, представляя Канду в этом. Платье состояло из корсета на тонких лямочках и пушистой многослойной мини-юбки. К этому прилагались милые сапожки и перчатки того же ядовито-розового цвета. — _Долго пялиться будешь?_ — зло спросил Канда. — Зашнуруй корсет! Ален кивнул и взялся за шнурки. И из каморки снова послышались двусмысленные фразы, перемежающиеся отборным матом. — _Ори потише, нас дети слушают,_ — Аллен зло дернул шнурки на себя, вырывая сдавленный стон у Канды. — _Я сейчас сдохну, —_ краснея, выдохнул Канда. — Это у тебя не получается который год… Взрослые, сидевшие в зале, от звуков со сцены то бледнели, то краснели. А учитывая, что Золушка осталась за ширмой одна, зрители пытались угадать, кто же напал на бедную девушку. Малышня же весело заливалась смехом, наблюдая за попытками суровых воинов изобразить сказку. **Сцена, где Золушка провожает семейство и остается дома.** Спектакль шел своим чередом, явно отставая на километр от задуманного Комуи. Казалось, что все получают от происходящего несравнимое ни с чем удовольствие. Только Золушка был угрюм и печален. Зато Кросс развлекался на всю катушку. Измываясь над Комуи и над Золушкой, над Линали в то же время он мило шутил. — Ну что, собираемся? Дамы, в карету, — скомандовал Кросс. — Д-да… — промямлил мачеха-жена-Кроули и живенько потопал к карете, которую он же и предоставил. — Золушка, вина! — Кхе, папуля, _ты решил нажраться?_ — Изображая приветливую улыбку на лице, поклонился Аллен. — С такими девочками — не грех! — генерал скользнул рукой по бедру Линали, вызывая яркий румянец на ее щеках и полуобморочное состояние у Комуи. Аллен поднес бутыль с вином, но стоило приблизиться, как Кросс стремительным движением руки опрокинул бутыль на «Золушку», облив ее вином… — Мать твою, папочка. _Ты что творишь?!_ — Сиди дома, доченька, тебе на балу делать нечего! — _Этого в сценарии не было!_ — возмутился было Комуи. — В сценарии много чего недостает, доченька… Многого… — с сожалением вздохнул Кросс. — Извращенец!!! **Сцена, где появляется фея и собирает Золушку на бал.** Медленно, но верно спектакль дошел до сцены появления феи. И все, стоявшие за кулисами и на сцене, разом заулыбались, вспомнив про Канду. Время шло, и приглашенный по случаю оркестр уже два раза отыграл партию появления феи, но она не спешила. — _Последний раз я его в раздевалке видел,_ — прошептал Аллен в ответ на вопросительный взгляд Комуи, который вдобавок к своей роли выполнял работу суфлера. Ехидно ухмыльнувшись, Аллен продолжил: — _Я ему корсет затягивал… Миленький такой… Может Канда все еще там?_ — Я отсюда ни за что в ЭТОМ не выйду! — раздался рев со стороны каморки. — Нет! Даже под дулом пистолета не выйду! Дирижер запнулся, и оркестр дал петуха. Зрители оживились в предвкушении чего-то нового. — Выйдешь-выйдешь, куда ж ты денешься! — рыкнул Кросс. Послышалась возня, и уже через секунду из каморки показался Канда в своем розовом платьице, а за ним генерал. — Ну же! Где твои возражения? Кончились? То-то, — с улыбкой вел его на мушке Кросс. — Чеши ножками, фея… Вспомнив, почему собственно он в корсете и вообще причину всего этого бедлама, Канда, незаметно для исполнителя роли Золушки, выглянул из-за кулис, окинул гневным взглядом зал и, собрав всю свою волю в кулак, резко успокоился. — Я фея значит… — тихо прошептал он. — Сейчас кое-кому тут нафеячим… В это время Кросс наклонился к уху Канды, что-то прошептал, и, легко шлепнув по попке, придал ускорение по направлению к Линали. _\- Ты же фея, а феи летают!_ – восторженно прошептала она, доставая откуда-то веревку и обматывая вокруг живота не успевшего опомниться Канды. Тот в свою очередь, хотел было высказать все, о чем думал, но вовремя прикусил язык. Как-никак, а ощущение от дула пистолета все еще неприятно холодило затылок. — Хочу попасть на бал! — вслух мечтала Золушка, в кои-то веки согласно сценарию. — Попасть значит хочешь? Мы это тебе запросто устроим! — раздался голос сверху. Мрачно покачиваясь на веревке из-под потолка Канда в платьице и… крылышках. Завершал картину Муген без ножен, замаскированный под волшебную палочку приклеенной на самый конец лезвия звездой. **Заметки из дневника Лави:** _Комуи нас заставил играть свою версию Золушки, но… по ходу спектакля выяснилось, что никто, в общем-то, не следует сценарию. Все играют по-своему… Причем на его протесты никто внимания не обращает… Да и генерал почему-то все время затыкает Комуи мнозначительными фразами… Что-то тут нечисто. Аллен с Кандой могли бы запросто сорвать спектакль, но только пистолет Кросса их останавливал. На Канде корсет сидел идеально… подчеркивая все изгибы его тела… А эта короткая, но пышная розовая юбочка… (Примечание автора: дальше ничего не понятно, ибо все в пятнах и разводах, думается, что от слюны книжника)._ — О-о-о… — прокатилось по залу. То ли от вида крылышек, то ли от яркого цвета платья, то ли от вида подвешенного Канды у Аллена отвисла челюсть - он же только корсет затягивал, а платье Канда надевал уже сам. — Т-ты кто?! — не думая выдал Аллен. — Крестная фея, мать твою! — и Муген-волшебная палочка оказывается у шеи незадачливой крестницы. — _Не отходи от текста, Канда,_ — потряс сценарием Комуи из суфлерской будки, — _Крестная фея ТВОЯ._ — А мне отсюда все видно, — глядя снизу на Канду-фею, прошептал Аллен. — Точно зафеячу! — Вот и карета, — промурлыкала фея. — Но… Но как в этом ехать можно? — Аллен споткнулся на ровном месте. Несколько искателей, переодетых крысами вытолкали на сцену карету. Надо признать, что та повозка, на которой на бал отправились отец Золушки со своими «дамочками», была просто крохотной и невероятно милой в сравнении с тем, что сейчас предстало перед глазами Аллена. Огромная карета черного цвета с крестами на дверях и горгульями на крыше скорее подходила для поездки повелителя тьмы на шабаш, нежели Золушки на бал. — Где вы это откопали? — взвыл Аллен и трясущимися руками схватился за голову. — _Не вся коллекция Кроули была уничтожена пожаром_ , — ехидно улыбаясь прошептал Канда, а вслух добавил: — Крестница, будешь сопли жевать, я тебя не в карету, а в тыкву укатаю, ясно? — Д-да… — Так, карета и лакеи готовы. Осталось сотворить костюмчик… — с лица Феи так и не сошел злорадный оскал. — И ты сможешь оказаться на балу… Осмотрев своего подопечного, Канда с изрядной долей сарказма продолжил реплику, разбавляя ее своими словами: — Не забудь, в 12 ночи тебе вернуться надо будет… И на глаза папуле не попадайся. А теперь займемся костюмчиком… _Flashback Аллена — К-канда… — дрожащим голоском пропищал Аллен, — пожалуйста, не надо… — Надо, Стручок, надо… — с «позитивной» улыбкой, надвигалась на него Фея-Канда. Вопли Аллена слышали все. The End_ — Ну что ж, собрали мы тебя… — Не поеду я… в этом!!! — донесся из-за ширмы истеричный голосок. **Сцена встречи принца и Золушки.** _Flashback Канды_

_День начался откровенно плохо, и продолжение его обещало стать еще более отвратным. Возвращаясь рано утром с тренировки, я наткнулся на остатки имущества Кроули. В глаза бросилась уродливая громоздкая карета, абсолютно безвкусная и жуткая на вид. Решил покопаться в хламе и нашел что-то из женского шмотья. Сразу созрел план мести Стручку. Так как платье было с ооочень длинной юбкой, я, укоротил ее одним взмахом Мугена… Ну, а что, крестная фея-мать заботится о своей «крестнице»… The End_ — Ну что, готов к экзекуции? — спросил Канда, дернув за шнурки черного кожаного корсета, — будешь девицей легкого поведения у меня… — К-канда… За что?!.. Пару моментов спустя. — К-канда, аааах… Оххх… Не надо… Не надо больше… Неееееет… — О да… После того как Фея впихнула Золушку в зал, где проходил бал, шум моментально стих, а присутствующие расступились… Золушка была одета как готик-лолита. — Ого, — присвистнул Лави, окинув взглядом вышедшего на сцену Аллена с ног до головы. Под пристальными взглядами зрителей и актеров тот смущенно переминался с ноги на ногу, неловко пошатываясь в сапожках на высокой шпильке. Короткая мини-юбочка, едва прикрывала резинки черных чулок в сеточку. Впрочем, на стройных ногах Уолкера они смотрелись замечательно. На шее красовался широкий черный ошейник — мечта любого садиста, ну или мазохиста, кому что ближе. Аллен одернул корсет. Косточки этого адского одеяния больно давили на кожу и было невозможно вдохнуть полной грудью. Поправив выбившуюся из высокой прически, украшенной красными розами, прядку волос, он слегка поклонился принцу. Сам принц стоял столбом и пялился на Аллена, будто загипнотизированный. — «Это действительно то, что я вижу? Я не сплю?» – подумал Лави, попутно ущипнув себя за бедро. На дрожащих ногах Аллен двинулся в сторону замершего принца. Меж тем, Лави был настолько шокирован увиденным, что напрочь забыл, свои слова, и продолжал смотреть перед собой, не мигая. Подойдя к Принцу, Золушка тихо прорычала: — Рот закрой, слюни капают. — И уже громче добавила, протягивая ручку в шелковой перчатке. — Принц? П-п-потанцуете со мной? **Сцена побега Золушки** Как и положено по сценарию, как только начало бить 12 часов полуночи, героине спектакля надо было убегать домой. — Ах, мне пора бежать, — пафосно начала Золушка. — Постой, — вторил с таким же пафосом принц, — куда ты так спешишь? — Нет, я не могу, не могу остаться с тобой… Спускаясь по лестнице, Аллен наступил на так не вовремя развязавшийся шнурок одного из своих сапожков и с грохотом покатился вниз. Затормозив носом у земли, он продемонстрировал всему театру невероятно красивые кружевные трусики у себя под юбочкой. — Страаааайк! — Лави от смеха сложился пополам. — Твою мааааать, Фея!!! _Какого черта ты меня заставил это надеть…_ — _Этого нет в сценарии!_ — разнесся по сцене голос Комуи из суфлерской будки. В зале воцарилась гробовая тишина… Никто не двигался около минуты… — Сними сапожок и положи на ступени!!! — раздался шепот Комуи, который чуть ли не выпрыгивал наружу, пытаясь управлять ходом спектакля. Сидящие в зале дети не понимали, что так развеселило взрослых зрителей… **Сцена надевания сапожка и встречи Золушки и принца.** — Согласно указу, сапожок примерят все девушки королевства. Та, которой он подойдет, станет женой принца… — зачитывал герольд из большого свитка. — В-вот мои д-две дочери… — боязливо прошептал Кроули, которому по сценарию полагалось быть громогласным и злым. — Больше у вас нет дочерей? — Ха, дочь-то есть, но нужна ли она вам — это еще вопроооос… — сказал Мариан. — Ты что творишь? – пихнула локтем «старшая дочка» «папулю» — Позвольте вашу ножку, мадам, - обратился Ривер, игравший герольда, к Комуи. — Ах, пожалуйста-пожалуйста… - не выходя из роли, ответил смотритель. Момент спустя. — Вот незадача — не подходит. Вашу ножку мадам, — обратился он уже к Линали. — И опять не тот размер! Что же делать?! — Золушка, — рыкнул «отец семейства», — бегом сюда! На зов отца примчался Уолкер. На сей раз было ощущение, что на Аллене вовсе не платье, а пододеяльник с прорезями для головы, рук и ног. Хотя тому, похоже, уже давным-давно было безразлично все происходящее вокруг. — Чего надобно папуля? — Надобно сапожок померить. Живо. — Кхм… — Вашу ножку… мадам, — ухмыльнулся Ривер. — Я тебя убью за «мадам», — прошипела «Золушка», но ножку протянула. — И главная кандидатка на роль принцессы — Золушка! — Так это ты был той самой шлюшкой на балу?! — разорался папочка-Кросс **Сцена изгнания Золушки.**

Собрав вещи дочки, папуля отправил ее в замок. — Чтоб я тебя тут больше не видел! — свирепо орал он, не глядя на свою «дочь». Вспоминая обличие Золушки на балу, генерал всерьез боялся, что еще немного, и видеть несчастным зрителям сцену «инцеста». — Наконец-то не буду подносить тебе это треклятое вино! И не буду служанкой твоей жены и ее дочек!! Ненавижу!! — Не по сценарию! Не по сценарию!! — в отчаянии заламывал руки Комуи, понимая что его затея провалилась с треском **Сцена встречи Золушки и принца.** — Фея, а Фея. Переодень меня… — А больше ты ничего не хочешь? — свесившись на веревках, спросил Канда-Фея. За все время представления он так и не коснулся ногами земли и находился в подвешенном состоянии между полом и потолком, перемещаясь по одной прямой снизу вверх и обратно. Его это невероятно раздражало, но Канда понимал, что Кросс и его пистолет где-то рядом, а сам он висит связанный и, в случае чего, по-быстрому сбежать не получится. Поэтому ничего не оставалось, как принимать живейшее участие в спектакле. — Ну я ж не могу в таком виде прийти на прием к королю и королеве! — Ммм... — в голове Канды созрела очень не хорошая мысль. С сарказмом улыбнувшись, он ответил: — Сейчас подумаем, что можно тут сделать… — Опять готик-лоли?! — побледнел Аллен. — Нееееееет… — раздался из-за кулис вопль Комуи. Прогремел выстрел, и Фея с удивленным лицом быстро уехала наверх, пропадая из поля зрения зрителей. — Хее… Хреновая из тебя Фея, Канда. — посмотрев вверх, сказал Уолкер. **Финальная сцена** На лестнице замка стояли королевское семейство и королевский двор. — Так это ты у нас будущая принцесса? — дрожащим голоском пропищала Королева-Миранда. — А что, не видно? — безнадежно спросила Золушка. — О, Аллен, проходи скорее, у нас мноооого еды! — закричал радостно Джерри-Король. — Господи, что ж за день сегодня такой!!! — уже не скрывая разочарования, орал из-за кулис на исполнителей Комуи Переодевшись вместе с сестрами за ширмой, Аллен вышел на сцену в свадебном платье. Он был в неописуемой ярости от того, что с ним сотворили. Сначала готик-лоли, теперь свадебное платье. – «Думаю это не последнее, что придется вытерпеть за день»… — Так, где принц, я не понял…а? – рявкнул Аллен на людей, которые собрались на сцене. — Так вот он я, тут, – очутился перед его носом Лави, одетый во все черное. — Кхе, на похороны что ли собрался? — Эээ… — так как реплики пошли далеко не по сценарию, Лави несколько растерялся, но, немного подумав, решил, что это сыграет ему на руку. — Дорогая будущая женушка, соизволите потанцевать со мной? И протянул Золушке руку — Какая я тебе будущая женушка?! — бесился Аллен, он уже вышел из роли и обратно возвращаться не хотел. — Ну как какая, обычная. Скоро свадьбу сыграем… Сверху: — Только через мой труп!!! Услышав это, Аллен моментально успокоился… Ну раз так… значит… — Ах, конечно же, я выйду замуж за тебя, милый, — последнее слово Аллен буквально мурлыкнул. Под потолком барахтался Канда, злобно размахивая Мугеном. Вдруг, опять же не по сценарию, в сторону Золушки достаточно быстро двинулся генерал Кросс. Лави, видя не предвещающую ничего хорошего ухмылочку на лице Мариана, занервничал, но вида не подал, чтоб совсем не убить спектакль. — Доченька… — томным голосом позвал «папочка», одновременно наступая на подол платья Аллена. Тот из-за неожиданности, теряя равновесие, упал прямо на Лави, случайно целуя того в губы. — Убью! — Раздалось сверху. Розовая комета, бывшая еще пару мгновений назад феей, с грохотом приземлилась аккурат возле парочки. Мгновение — и Муген оказался у шеи незадачливой будущей принцессы. Воцарившуюся тишину, нарушил щелчок пистолета Мариана. Генерал прицелился уже не в Канду, а в Аллена, который с безнадежным видом лежал на Лави, пытаясь понять за что его бог наказал… **Занавес. Эпилог.** _Из дневниковых записей Лави: Вчера прошел спектакль, это был полный провал. Комуи теперь будет года два разгребать письма недовольных зрителей с жалобами и угрозами. После окончания Кросс предложил отметить. Комуи, видимо от разочарования, поддержал идею, так что вечер закончился грандиозной попойкой. Лично для меня вечер разделился на две части: первую я помню смутно, вторую не помню вообще. Просто пустота. В общем, началось все в столовой. Джерри, впрочем как и всегда, превзошел сам себя, и столы ломились от закуски. С легкой подачи генерала Кросса спиртного было больше чем достаточно. Спустя некоторое время Черный Орден напоминал скорее обычный бордель с нетрезвыми посетителями, нежели серьезную организацию по борьбе с Акума. Особую изюминку вечеру придавал Аллен. Кросс, не без помощи пистолета, попросил того облачиться в свой трешевый наряд Лолиты. Надо отметить, что Уолкер был, пожалуй, единственным трезвым из всех. С выражением лица — «вот подрасту — убью точно», Аллен исполнил прихоть своего учителя. На этом генерал не успокоился и заставил беднягу быть его «девочкой на побегушках». Видимо в прошлом у Аллена была неплохая практика, так как с ролью «служанки» он справлялся отлично. Затем, указывая все тем же пистолетом на стол, Кросс скомандовал что-то типа: «танцуй, детка», - и, подмигнув, подтолкнул слабо сопротивляющегося Аллена к столу. Сначала Уолкер пытался ломаться. Кричал, что лучше умрет, уйдет к Ноям, чем согласится на этот позор. Правда одного выстрела, сбившего розу из-за его уха, было достаточно, чтобы Аллен заткнулся и покорно залез на стол. Лично мое мнение — канкан в его исполнении был просто шикарен. Тем временем Кросс огляделся и громогласно воскликнул: — Давайте сюда фею. Пока эта розовая прелесть болталась под потолком, я разглядел чудные трусишки! Вдвоем с феей Золушка, будет смотреться занятнее! На это Комуи каким-то странно ревнивым тоном заявил, что Канда не девочка. Генерал был лаконичен, коротко ответив, что ему безразлично. Чем там дело кончилось — не знаю. Правда, Канда покинул столовую почти сразу, едва Аллена поставили на стол. Сначала Юу ехидно ухмылялся, глядя на жертву Кросса, но, видимо, предугадывая дальнейшее развитие событий, спешно ретировался. Впрочем, генерал быстро забыл о существовании Канды, концентрируясь на Комуи, вине и Аллене. Еще немного времени я побыл со всеми, а потом, прихватив с собой ящик вина, отправился в комнату Канды. Все же это несправедливо, что все, за исключением Уолкера, веселятся, а Канда грустит в одиночестве. Конечно же, я решил скрасить ему компанию своим присутствием и отменным вином, утащенным из-под носа, генерала Кросса. Вот тут начинается вторая часть. Помню, что оказался прав, и Канда был у себя. Помню свое удивление, когда тот меня впустил и даже не попытался убить. Помню, как мы пили вино прямо из бутылки. А дальше — звенящая пустота. Чем закончился вечер — загадка века. Я проснулся в комнате Канды в его объятиях. Инстинкт самосохранения намекнул, что если я по-быстрому не смотаюсь подальше, то очнувшийся хозяин комнаты меня точно убьет. Покидая покои Юу, я старался не задумываться, почему ж так болит зад…_


End file.
